Study Objective: This study will evaluate different methods for decreasing the pain and anxiety associated with needlestick procedures. Methods: Consenting patients requiring bone marrow aspirate/biopsy or arterial cannulation will be randomly assigned to one of three groups: topical anesthetic cream (EMLA/TM), cryotherapy (10 minutes of ice application), or placebo cream. Subjects will rate their subjective experiences of pain and anxiety at intervals throughout the procedures. Data will be evaluated with multivariate techniques. Summary of Findings: To date 17, subjects have been accrued for the Aline arm and 25 subjects for the bone marrow arm of the study. Data collection will continue.